


Plumping up

by Zandaxes



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Everyone is fat, Fat Natsume Takashi, Fat Nyanko, Fat Tanuma, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandaxes/pseuds/Zandaxes
Summary: Natsume returns to the village after a period of study in the city. Struggling to squeeze of the train, he finds Tanuma waiting for him with flowers and chocolate. However, they both notice the same changes in the other.





	Plumping up

Tanuma arrived at the train station. Natsume was returning from his third year in the city. He had been studying with Natori. Although he had been sceptical of doing it alongside his history degree, but at the encouragement of Nyanko and with a want to protect himself and those he cared about. Although Natsume had come back to the town a good number of times, Tanuma was looking forward to this final return. Natsume had chosen to try and stay and live as locally as he could. With this in mind, Tanuma decided to make use of the opportunity whist it showed itself. In his hands he held a box of chocolates and a small bunch of flowers. Although he was confident on this move, he was concerned about changes that he had experienced over the last few months. When Natsume last came to the town in January, Tanuma had gotten himself a lean fit body. Since then, he got lazy as he found a job and became more sedentary. 30 lbs and 6 months later, and most of his clothes had become skin tight, his chest bounced nearly as much his stomach did these days. Hopefully the flowers and chocolate would make up for it. Though, this wasn’t the first time there had been issues due to extra weight finding it’s way onto his waist, especially in recent times.   
The train slowly pulled into the station. The only person getting of would be Natsume, so he wouldn’t have to worry about missing him at the station. The door slid open, and a boy about Natsume’s age stepped out with a bag slung over his shoulder. Tanuma looked closer, and then realised what had happened.   
Natsume wobbled down the steps of the train, and onto the platform. His belly bounced, with the round curved moobs sat above them bounced in time with it. Natsume breathed heavily catching his breath. He slowly lifts his gaze up catching a chubby black haired guy in front of him, holding chocolate and blue flowers.  
“Good afternoon Takashi.”

“Tanuma?” Natsume spoke as he looked at the chubby man in front of him,  
“How have you been Natsume?” He smiles softly, with the same smile as Tanuma normally held.   
“I’m good,” Natsume smiled as he looked at the rounder Tanuma, “You look good,”  
“I don’t think so, a I’ve done is gorge myself Natsume,”   
“Have you seen me,” Natsume grinned nervously,   
“Yep, I did notice that one,” before Natsume could react Tanuma pressed the chocolates into his stomach. Tanuma didn’t say anything for a moment, leaving a silent pause as the train pulled away.   
The air felt awkward, Tanuma pulled his courage together inside of him.  
“Takashi…” He spoke nervously, reaching an arm behind himself, with a shy smile on his face.  
“Would you go out with me Tanuma ?” Natsume spoke clearly, looking up, slightly above Tanuma’s head to keep his own confidence stable.  
“Yes !” Tanuma shouted out loud by accident, “would you like to come to have delivery at mine tonight ?”  
“Of course,” Natsume smiled.

Takashi fumbled with his dress shirt, although he had attained a relationship with Natsume, and he had clothes that fitted, he was sure that his new boyfriend would enjoy the look of this shirt. Tanuma struggled to just do the top button, as he chose to ignore the neck, as those were never going to do up any more. Breathing in as much as he could, he managed to bring the first three buttons together. His stomach was still mostly exposed. Before he could deal with it any further, the doors bell went. Natsume had arrived. Tanuma quickly tried too pull the shirt together, choosing to quickly slide on a hoodie jumper, until he had time to deal with the rest of the buttons.   
Arriving at the door, Tanuma opened it to see Natsume, in a skin tight blue T-shirt and black trousers.   
“Good evening,” he smiled softly,   
“Hello, come in,” Tanuma, steps aside, waving his hand to gesture for Natsume to come in. Before Natsume could even step in Nyanko bounced in. Much like Natsume, Nyanko had ballooned in size. Though, he had always looked like a marshmallow.   
“Oi, did you get cursed too, or are you just following my elegant figure?” He spoke. Before Tanuma could open his mouth agape, Natsume tried to bend over to pick Natsume up, though his stomach got in the way, preventing him from reaching close enough to grab him. His breath slowed as he struggled to reorientate himself. Tanuma reached out a hand to his shoulder to stop him toppling over.   
“A curse?” Tanuma asked. Natsume saw the concern in his eyes, but found himself unable to bring himself to let any words leave his lips. However, Nyanko was nowhere near as restrained.   
“He got ensnared by a yokai, and the yokai decided to fatten him before eating him.” Nyanko spoke, in a tone caught somewhere in between concern and arrogance, “the curse the yokai had left behind caused the idiot here to gorge himself uncontrollably. I thought he was just trying to make his body big and strong like mine,” Nyanko grinned, as he bounced further into the house, other the lip where the shoes were to be taken off.  
“”Sensei!” Natsume shouted, another tone, this time caught between annoyance and nervousness.   
“If it hadn’t been for my exploits, he would have kept getting bigger until some yokai gobbled him up.”  
Tanuma grinned nervously,   
“That’s more interesting than my escapades,” Tanuma spoke, as his hands, slipped under the hoodie he had been using to hide his stomach. He pulled the hoodie upwards, and after a few difficult tugs, it came off over his head. Natsume looked at Tanuma, he felt his heart flutter a little. The undone buttons that were never going to meet ever again revealed a soft belly, covered with red stretch marks. Natsume knew that Tanuma had gotten bigger since they had last met, but the clothes he had been wearing had made him look just a bit plump, but now with the hoodie no longer covering him, he saw that Tanuma had become quite rotund, not just plump. He was fat.   
Tanuma continued, with the soft grin still lining his lips. “I just ate what I wanted all the time, got lazy, and now I weigh 230lbs. I put on weight last year, but I kept it hidden and neither of you noticed.”  
He took a step back from the two, turning back towards the inside of the house. Cautiously, words trickled out of Natsume’s mouth, straight past the lips that had tried to guard anything wrong coming out,  
“How does it make you feel being bigger?”   
“Well, all I care is that I’m happy. Being fat and happy sounds quite nice too. So I am going to go and eat the food I ordred, and keep myself nice and full. And if my date doesn’t mind being a plump cutie, with greedy butterball holding his hand, then he’s welcome to come stuff himself silly.”  
Tanuma made two more steps.   
“Oh and I ordered extra for Nyangoro.” To which the fat cat, the fat butterball, and the fatter blonde hair made their way deeper into the house. 

Nearly a year had passed since then. Tanuma squeaked off of the bus on his return from work, his waist almost trapping him inside. Since coming to a resolution, Tanuma and his boyfriend had moved in together, at a small old house at the edge of the village. Tanuma acted as the main support with Natsume becoming a almost house wife. A house wife who cooked more food than two people needed. The consequence of this is that they both had gotten bigger, with Tanuma outgrowing Natsume by quite a good amount, now reaching the high end of 380bs. The two had become comfortable, with life seeming to slow down with them. Something both of them enjoyed very much. Tanuma came to the gate of their house, he could see the 340lb boyfriend in his pink apron cooking through the window. Natsume had slowly started moving away from the stance of hiding parts of his life, and thought there had been tears, life had been good.


End file.
